


Line by Line

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [4]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 夏季特供番外，时间点还是在主线之前，大概是难寻目标。光头老男人任务期间忙里偷闲和放假的主角一起快乐游曼谷……这话说出来你信吗？Summer extra about how Diavolo enjoyed her day-off with 47 in Bangkok...maybe.BGM：PREP/Cory Wong/Paul Jackson Jr - Line by Line地点/任务：曼谷/难寻目标：军阀Location/Mission: Bangkok/Elusive Target: The Ex-Dictator & The Gold-Digger出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号迪亚波罗）、戴安娜·伯恩伍德Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Diavolo), Diana Burnwood
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Kudos: 1





	Line by Line

“这次的测试分数不错。”戴安娜浏览着我的表格，“体能有所提升，射击和格斗尚可。至于黑客技术……”她抬起头，揶揄道，“看来你是真的不喜欢这一行。”  
“我知道我很菜，但是您能不能不要用这种语气？”我叹了一口气，“算了，菜鸡不配有人权。”  
“如果按照ICA的标准，你现在还差得远，恶魔小姐。”她起身走向厨房，给自己倒了一杯红酒，“总之你的假期保住了。你自己有什么安排吗？”  
“我？大概率瘫痪在屋里打游戏，或者去射箭。”我喝了一口苏打水，纯苏打，什么味都没有，减重期间戴安娜严格限制我的糖分摄取，这也是我不喜欢来她这儿的原因之一。  
不知道她对维多利亚又是什么态度，人家是归隐田园的亲女儿，肯定比我这种半路杀出来捣乱的废柴待遇好多了呜呜呜。  
这时戴安娜的手机突然开始振动，她摸出手机看了看，然后转身下逐客令：“抱歉，恶魔小姐，和你聊天很愉快……”  
我知趣地拿起苏打水罐子准备走人：“是直接滚蛋还是在外面等着？”  
“稍等片刻，之后我会继续和你讨论你的假期安排。”她优雅地侧过脸，“还有，作为淑女请注意措辞。”  
“……对不起。”我目送她进入书房锁上门，才敢稍稍放松一下挺得笔直的脊背。面对光头老男人的时候我还能冒着被嫌弃的风险耍无赖，在戴安娜这儿用这招等于脸上写满“活腻歪了”以及“加大训练力度”。  
等到戴安娜从书房里出来时，看到的当然是依旧端端正正坐在沙发上的我。她满意地点头：“很高兴你没有忘记之前的仪态课程——或者说你只是不敢轻举妄动？”  
“再顽劣的学生多半也没胆在教师办公室捣乱的。”我无奈回答，“尤其是在老师随时会回来的情况下。”  
“不错的比喻，可惜仍有差距。”  
她的手上拿着一个A3大小的牛皮纸信封，有些厚度。我看了一眼然后问道：“这是？”  
“你的新身份文件。”她在我对面坐下，“原本是想等到你需要的时候再给你的，但出了点紧急状况。”  
“紧急状况？”我有点紧张，但愿不是什么坏事。  
“也没什么，就是我要去总部一趟。”她将信封推到我面前。  
“希望不是某个千里眼顺风耳发现了我这号‘编外人员’。”我取过信封放进地上的背包里，“我还以为又有任务给他了。”  
“确实有任务。”她将坐姿换成了二郎腿，“特工47这一次要飞一趟曼谷，他的目标将会下榻在——”  
“——洗马畔酒店？”我顺口替她说完。  
“你怎么知道？”她有些讶异，但立刻恢复如常，“或许你才是真正的千里眼顺风耳，如果你没有监听通讯或者趴在门上偷听的话。”  
“猜的。我倒希望我真能做到一个人监听特工处的通讯，这样我的测试成绩至少会好看点。”我忍不住吐槽，“想不到还会有人愿意花高价入住凶店，换成别的不动产价格已经跳水了。”其中一部分当然是那个光头的杰作。  
“塞西尔酒店不也正常营业这么多年吗？”她挑眉，“你似乎知道很多不该知道的东西，迪亚波罗。”  
我并不紧张：“反正这也不是第一次了。要抓听壁根现行的话，记得在门上涂点粉笔灰，伯恩伍德老师。”  
戴安娜忽然笑了：“倨傲的女学生，你让我想起了某个人。”她的手指轻点着平板电脑的边缘，“如果你的成绩再好一点就更像了。”  
她说的是谁？是维多利亚，还是别的什么人？  
我决定中止追问，将话题切回到休假：“这次的任务难度如何？”  
“我个人的评估是正常——你想去曼谷度假？”  
越过铺垫一击即中。我索性也跟着摊牌：“虽然我一个人也可以，但有一个熟悉的人做导游当然更好。”  
“需要我替你安排？还是你自己去找他？”  
“还是知会他一声吧，看他愿不愿意了。”  
“这你就不用担心了。”她低头在屏幕上敲击了起来。  
“五天后的航班，用你的新身份订的，有点仓促了。现在你可以先熟悉一下。”  
“谢谢。”我又从背包里取出信封打开，拿出护照等文件，还有惯例的身份简介，精简到一张A4纸以内。  
“萨拉·林？”姓氏是日语的罗马音，而非粤语或普通话拼音。我接着念下去：“24岁，社区大学毕业，目前职业是前台，摄影初学者……听起来很假。”  
“你的日语说得不错，伪装成移民二代应该没有问题。”她收起平板，双手交叠放在腿上，这是她最常用的应对姿态，“完整的背景资料和摄影类书目已经发到你的邮箱里了，你也可以向特工47请教——需要照相机吗？我可以借你一台。”  
“不用了，要是磕到哪儿我的债务就得新添一笔了。”我再细细审视了一遍，确定没有大的bug之后便收拾东西起身告辞。  
“这几天你原本有什么安排吗？”出门之前戴安娜不忘问我。  
“熟悉新身份，剪个头发，现在再加上准备行李。”我蹲下将鞋带绑上死结，“好歹要重新做人了，不换发型说不过去。”  
她微微一笑：“那期待你的新造型，林小姐。”

在小公寓里靠着齁死人的中餐外卖背了三天书，抽空去市中心的沙龙剪了个四代艾达·王一样的短发。最后检查一遍所有房间，我反锁好门拎上背包下楼。  
“出去玩吗，艾凡纳？”门口的保安看到我笑着打个招呼。  
啊好烦，早知道就从防火梯溜下来了。  
“是啊，去姑妈家。”我朝他笑了笑，“拜拜，卡尔。”  
“一路顺风，小姑娘。”他也朝我挥手告别。  
只能希望他不会把这事捅出去了。我倒不担心有贼闯空门，只怕有人蓄意要调查我，譬如ICA。  
我的行李并不多，只有一些换洗衣物，防晒霜之类的我想留到抵达再买。  
坐计程车到了机场，一系列流程结束后我坐在候机大厅里给戴安娜发了条短信报备，没过多久她却打来了电话。  
我扫了一眼周围的环境，起身找了个无人的地方才开始接听：“有事吗？”  
“我把你的旅行计划告诉他了。”她语气平静，“到达之后你可以去找他。”  
“多谢。”我忽然反应过来，“你现在不应该在……？”她怎么会这个时候给我打电话？  
“事情已经处理完毕，正在回来的路上。”  
“那就好。”我松了口气。也不知道到底是发生了什么，除非她自己说我是绝对不会问的。  
“一周后见。对了，祝你假期愉快，林小姐。”  
要不要这么催我适应新身份啊喂！  
放下手机我在心里计算了一下活动经费，最终决定去免税店逛逛。是个女人谁不想买买买，区别只在乎买多和买少而已。  
有段日子没见到他了，是不是应该给他买点见面礼——虽然拿着戴安娜的钱给他买礼物根本就是借花献佛。我的视线扫过琳琅满目的橱窗，最后停在了某个香氛牌子上。  
说不定他会接受一支护手霜。  
我踏进店门，此时的店里并没有多少顾客，我一边浏览着货架，一边试图回忆起他惯用的古龙水是什么香调。不得不承认，有钱的老男人比我这种穷逼死宅活得精致多了。  
最后连店员都注意到我了，走过来询问：“有什么可以帮到您的？”  
我在脑海里迅速组织了一下语言，然后开口：“有没有香味比较适合男性的？我想给我爸买护手霜……”  
恭喜本人喜提一便宜爹，为了不引人怀疑我特么极限一换一操作都出来了。平白无故多个废物女儿，不知道此时的他会不会连打几个喷嚏。  
店员很快推荐了几款，还热情地拿出小样让我试用，我左手檀木豆蔻右手薄荷雪松，最后挑了几支足够小众的，希望和他不冲突。  
选好付钱之后店员帮我包装成礼盒，顺便又送了一堆小样给我。这些小样我就留着自己用了，也算不亏。  
到了登机的时刻，我跟着一群人排队上了接驳大巴。戴安娜替我订的自然是经济舱，一是省钱，二是符合我现在的身份。  
坐在闹哄哄的机舱里，浓烈的体味和各种杂七杂八的香水止汗剂味熏得我快要窒息，只能头抵着舷窗生无可恋。  
换成他的话要么是在ICA的私人飞机里查看任务简报，再不济也是坐在商务舱里享受全方位服务。有钱真好，说得我都恨不得直接加入ICA还债赚钱了。当然我这么菜人家肯定是不会收我的，哪怕戴安娜老脸不要替我背书也一样。  
断断续续睡了十几个小时，期间送了两顿难吃得突破天际的飞机餐，唯一能平复我心情的只有加冰的可乐。就算是可乐我也只要了一次，既是慑于戴安娜给我制定的热量摄取计划，又是因为实在不想起身去厕所。  
但是不去厕所不行，水也得照喝。撇开泌尿系统需要善待不说，血栓找上门来我可就倒大霉了。  
飞机到达的时间正好是当地的下午，出了机舱我才呼吸到新鲜的空气，啊老子总算活过来了。  
办好入境手续后我背着背包慢悠悠往出口走。戴安娜的意思是我如果有需要可以找他，但直到现在我也不知道他的任务是什么，以及他人在哪。  
算了，还是老老实实按照我自己的安排来吧，说不定他还会主动联系我……我到底在想什么peach。  
接下来该下个APP叫网约车了。装好电话卡后我按照戴安娜给我的酒店名称输入搜索栏，出现的介绍却让我隐隐觉得有什么不对劲。  
如果说我此刻只是轻微起了疑心，身后突兀响起的声音则直接将我的警戒条拉到爆炸——  
“原来是你。”

没有早一步，也没有晚一步，刚巧赶上了，那也没有别的话可说，惟有轻轻地问一声：“噢，你也在这里吗？”  
张爱玲祖奶奶是这么说的，但我肯定不能这么问。  
“又见面了。”我没有回头，干巴巴地笑了两声。  
“萨拉·林？”戴安娜这次真的有通知到他。只不过按照这对拍档各自的秉性，给他的版本八成和我除了名字毫无共通点。  
“我猜猜，咱俩该不会要去同一个地方吧？”我叹气，就知道戴安娜一旦主动提议多半没安好心。  
“跟上。”话音刚落他已经拖着行李箱从我身边走过。  
“知道了。”我朝他的背影做了个鬼脸，小跑着追上去。  
出于安全考虑，我始终和他保持一定距离，但就算如此我也很难赶上他的步伐。没办法，小短腿和大长腿的差别就是这么残酷。  
没有穿加了全衬的西装，看来他是热开窍了——虽然马球衫加上电脑包使得他看起来活像程序猿出差。难得他也有打扮如此土味的时刻。  
我低头看了看自己的牛仔裤和帆布鞋。嘛，和现在的他走在一起好歹不算太违和，组团出差的程序员也不一定全穿格子衬衫嘛。  
等到去执行任务的时候他肯定会换一身低调奢华有内涵的打扮，以配合有钱人朴实无华且枯燥的日常——那么问题来了，他这次入境到底用的什么身份？  
想到这我越发按捺不住好奇心，加快脚步上前走到他身旁试图攀谈。谁知他目不斜视，身体却自动侧向与我拉开了距离……行吧，在这里聊天万一被人听到就GG了。  
一路走到停车场，当头的烈日晒得我立马出了一层汗。我眯起眼看向不远处的他，这太阳晒久了皮肤会很伤的，不知道他会不会往头顶抹防晒霜。等下，说起防晒霜……我刚刚好像忘记买了。  
“那个，你带防晒霜了吗？”在他把行李放进后备箱的时候我还是没忍住，凑过去小声道。  
他看都不看我，直接用力关上后备箱。  
我现在越发怀疑戴安娜到底给他说的是啥了。  
坐上出租车后我努力地往车门边靠，凑近了他怕不是又要低气压。  
“介意对一下口供吗？”借着堵车的空隙我低头飞快地敲下一行字，“至少伯恩伍德女士给我的版本是我的旅行计划她已经知会你了。”  
他拿出手机看了一眼，也许是堵在路上确实无事可做，他居然开始打字回复我了：  
“她说她准备了一个惊喜。”  
“噗嗤。”对不起没忍住，是“Surprise, motherf*cker”那类惊喜吗？  
为了掩饰笑意我不得不转过脸，手上的动作却没停：  
“如果你和我近期都得罪了她，我猜那也是你做得更过分。”我个人认为这话没啥毛病，谁叫狗屎剧情还埋在那里等着点爆。  
余光瞥到他将手机放了回去，我也自觉地抬起头不再骚扰他，找抽不差这一会儿。  
话说回来塞车是真的磨人，我都无聊到快睡着了……  
“林。”熟悉的声音惊得我一颤，我猛地睁开双眼。  
“该走了。”见我醒来他转身离开，到车后面去取行李。  
我揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，解开安全带下了车。结果我真的睡过去了，但愿我没说梦话或者打呼。  
我的怀疑没有错，戴安娜替我订的酒店果然不是初出茅庐的背包客能随意负担的地方。头疼，这下我的债务越积越多可怎么办。  
到了酒店前台，他拿出打印好的电子订单：“登记入住，名字是阿尔弗雷德·沃森。”  
假身份名单又添新马甲。沃森这个姓氏不算常见，他不怕被军方的情报机关发现吗？  
“萨拉·林。”我也跟着他照做。据我所知预订系统的安全性其实不怎么高，因此时不时会有盗用账号积分的事发生——希望在我和他离开之前不会有傻瓜贪小便宜，谁知道过来蹲守抓贼的警察会不会给他造成困扰。  
“二位是一起的吗？”工作人员一边查询订单信息一边询问。  
“是的。”他倒先替我解了围，不然这话我没法接。  
“沃森先生的房间是2203，林小姐的房间是2204。”工作人员送上钥匙卡，“祝二位入住愉快。”  
电梯到达22层，我刚想溜到自己房间的时候却被他叫住了：“过来。”  
我只好乖乖跟在他身后，进了2203反锁上门。  
“有什么事快点说，我饿得慌。”话音刚落劈脸扔过来一块能量棒，差点砸中我的鼻梁。  
“真是的，干嘛这么粗暴。”我接过能量棒剥开包装纸咬了一口，靠在门上看他检查整个房间。先是目测标记出可疑点，再用设备一一扫描，对于实在难以处理的缝隙，电工胶布是个好东西。  
“这次没有特工接应吗？我还以为他们已经替你准备好了。”话一出口我就后悔了，要不是因为有我在，哪还用得着他费心检查环境。  
“他们已经来过了。在机场。”排查完毕后他走了过来：“你的身份文件。”  
我吐了吐舌头，叼住能量棒将所有姓名栏写着“萨拉·林”的东西掏出来交给他：“所以你这次准备了几个假身份？”  
“与你无关。”他拿着文件快速翻看，不知道他能记下多少信息。  
“那我应该叫你什么？里佩尔？沃森？本·富兰克林？”我翻个白眼，“好歹要确定一下行动方针吧。”  
“目标两天后到达洗马畔酒店，在此之前我以阿尔弗雷德·沃森的身份活动。”他将我的身份文件放在桌上，抽出机票走进卫生间。  
“渡河之后呢？还是托拜厄斯·里佩尔？”我跟了上去，看着他从裤袋里摸出打火机点燃机票，扔到水槽里烧尽。这下我相信机场真的有特工接应了，要不他怎么会有打火机。  
没有回应。火苗底下纸片迅速蜷曲，变成一堆黑色的碎屑，他拧开水龙头洗手的同时将余烬冲入下水道：“下次这种事情自己做。”  
可把你能的，要不下次你给我表演个带打火机排队过安检？  
“最后一个问题，你这次航班用的身份也是沃森？”我一口将剩余的能量棒吞下肚，比士力架还齁甜，要不是我饿得厉害根本不会接受这玩意。说不定他是个隐藏甜食控。  
“约翰·史密斯。”他擦干净手，平静地回答我。  
你这个马甲到底累积了多少飞行里程啊喂！  
收起文件的同时我看到他打开电脑包，将笔记本电脑摆在了桌上。  
我忍不住皱眉：“你出门执行任务还真自己带电脑啊？”  
他毫不掩饰地回了我一个看弱智的眼神。  
“算了，只要你用完不把它砸烂了扔河里就行。”第二个看弱智的眼神，不过感情色彩比前一个稍微淡了些。  
他该不会像斯诺登一样藏在被子里才敢用电脑吧？如果真是那样，希望他不会和戴安娜开视频通话。  
这时候应该到饭点了，我打开手机看了一眼：“没别的事的话，晚饭你想吃什么？”一根甜到牙酸的能量棒也只能让我暂时保持理智，想不情绪化还是得吃饭。  
他没有回头：“你自己去楼下解决。”看来真不打算带我玩。  
我顺手拿走扫描设备，拎着背包出门拐到隔壁我自己的房间。其实我还是有些愧疚，作为拖油瓶没法像以前一样给他递情报，还连累他消费降级。  
检查完整间屋子之后我把设备还了回去，到浴室冲了个凉。再出来的时候也才八点多，但我没打算下去吃晚饭，不和他一起我是哪都不敢去的。还好房间的minibar备了些零食，不至于让我饿死。  
留给我的似乎只有睡觉这一个选项——折腾一天我也困了，索性关灯拉帘享受精致睡眠。

可能是时差问题，也可能是我在各种载具上睡了太久，没过多久我就醒了过来。看一眼时间，刚过十一点——不知道他有没有收工歇下。  
肚子适时地唱起了空城计，我坐在黑暗中发了一会呆，还是开灯下床穿好衣服，到走廊上敲他的门。  
敲了几下他没有回应，我只好先出声：“是我啦。你现在有空吗？”  
门打开了一点，他面无表情：“什么事？”  
“就想问问你现在有空没，我饿了想出去走走。”我厚着脸皮，其实也是吃定了他不会揍我。  
“等一下。”过了一会房门再次打开，他换了一身游客的打扮，身上还残留着沐浴露的味道。  
锁好门之后我跟着他下了楼。这个点连附近的码头夜市都快打烊了，餐厅自然没什么好指望的。  
正当我盘算着去哪里觅食的时候，一阵非常不合时宜的咕噜声打破了沉默。不是我的胃。  
“你也没吃晚饭？”我看他一眼，“要不去便利店解决了？”可不敢浪费他的时间。  
他下颏一抬，指了指远处灯火尚未熄灭的夜市：“去那里碰碰运气。”  
“那随你了。”突然想起他也算个吃货。嘛，食欲也是本能之一。  
走在人行道上我下意识的溜到里侧，路上时不时就有摩托鬼火一般呼啸而过，我还得注意不要一脚踏进排水沟里。  
过了桥抵达目的地，今晚的夜市已经快进入尾声，人群三三两两鱼贯而出，我俩却是要进去，拥挤度可想而知。  
我只能缩在他身边力求当个腿部挂件。他看了我一眼，例行公事地伸出右手，我也习以为常递上胳膊。  
哪知这一次他越过手腕，直接握住了我的手。  
一股热流骤然冲上天灵盖，我难以置信地望着他，连表情控制都忘了：“你饿傻了？”  
“上次不是你在抱怨手腕上的淤青？”他不看我往前走，“再不进去就打烊了。”  
看来年纪大了不能饿着，不然脑子容易出问题。小本本记下来。  
可能是酒店的冷气实在充足，闷热天候下他的指尖尚存一丝凉意，而我已经开始冒汗——不只是手心，整个人都仿佛要燃烧起来。他的手掌有种独特的粗砺感，被我的汗水浸蚀着，虎口处的茧子是轻易去不掉了。  
以往的身体接触都是被拽着胳膊东奔西跑，像这样牵手散步，或许是狗屎系统偶尔良心发现的奖励关吧。  
我漫无边际地想着，直到他松开了手：“想吃什么？”  
原来不知不觉已经走到了小吃区。我耸肩：“听你的，我什么都行。”  
二十分钟后我坐在炒粉店的桌前，看着自己的一盘标配泰式蛋炒粉，再抬眼看看对面，一大盘配菜堆满的炒粉，外加周围的各色小吃，边上甚至还有一升鲜榨的橙汁……这老男人真是巨TM能吃。  
得亏现在快打烊了，要不这一桌子吃的不知道得排多久的队。  
我翻个白眼：“大晚上的吃这么多真的好吗？”  
他一边吃一边不忘怼我：“这时候想起来还要减重了？”  
您老人家可真爱哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“你不会给戴安娜告状吧？”我几乎可以想象戴安娜知道这些事后又会给我加多少训练量，能不能对死肥宅宽容点啊阿姨！  
“那得看情况了。”他放下叉子给我倒上一杯橙汁。  
“逗小孩很好玩是吧！”  
“确实。”  
我特么……算了不管了。我伸手拿过一份奶酪扇贝，用叉子撬起肉送进嘴里，芝士就是力量！  
别说，酸辣味的炒粉确实开胃，加上周围的海鲜炸串等等，我轻易就吃掉了计划里一整天的卡路里摄取量。  
“多谢招待。”我双手合十用日语作结。吃饱了我就容易犯迷糊，简称醉饭。  
他似乎也放松下来，后背的线条没有那么紧绷了。  
我一只胳膊肘支在桌上，手撑着下巴看他：“去散步吗？”  
“你想去哪里？”  
又来了，每次都是用问句回答问句，要不是没有替身我真想用一般剁手上班族的暴喝打断他。  
我歪过头：“不知道耶。”突然想到他还有准备工作要做。“是不是该回去休息了？”  
“明天的事情交给明天。”他起身，朝我伸出右手。“再逛一会也无妨。”  
我索性也放空自己，自然而然地牵起了他的手。难得他示好，这身子不馋白不馋。  
沿着栈道慢慢走到酒吧区，此时仍有DJ在煽动气氛。热闹的音乐中我捂住耳朵，对着他吐槽：“我还以为这个点只有红灯区会这么吵了。”  
他俯身听完，然后靠近我耳边回答：“你要想去那里看看也可以。”  
耳根一热，娘的这芳心纵火犯老男人又纵到我头上了。  
我转头不看他：“你怎么样我不知道，我可能会被绑走成为那些人中的一员。说不定哪天你做任务路过的时候，还会看到我站在路边拉客。”  
他没有回应，或许也意识到不妥。这个话题就这么没头没尾地终结了。  
好不容易走出了噪音的范围，我刚想说去别的地方转转，他却率先提出邀约：“想不想喝一杯？”  
我顺着他的视线看去，有一家酒吧尚未关门，看起来并没有之前的那些店一般吵闹。  
“你酒瘾犯了吧。”我撇嘴，虽然知道他并不好杯中物这一口。  
“降温而已。”他看向我，“去吗？”  
吃饱喝足还要加上酒精，现在我越来越怀疑他是想借戴安娜之手收拾我了。  
“有何不可？正好我也渴了。”兵来将挡水来土掩。

酒吧似乎是日本人开的，音乐是纯正的昭和city pop，为数不多的客人品着酒聊着天，和夜市热闹的氛围简直格格不入。  
在吧台前找到位子坐下，他随手翻看酒水单，我托着腮闭上眼，试图分辨出甜美的女声到底出自哪一位女偶像。  
他的声音打断了我的思绪：“劳驾，一杯金汤力。”然后他看了我一眼，“给这位小姑娘来罐冰可乐。”  
随时随地都要挤兑我，什么破毛病这是。  
“慢着。”  
我懒洋洋地出声打断，转头询问酒保：“有没有新鲜的薄荷叶？”  
酒保回道：“还有一些，小姐。”  
“我要一杯mojito，满杯薄荷，朗姆酒减半。”我瞟了他一眼，然后继续说，“如果你们有纯铜的马克杯，麻烦给他上一杯莫斯科骡子。没有的话，就还是金汤力。”  
“我记得你说过不喝酒。”酒保调酒的同时他这样开口。  
“所以我只要半份。”我朝他笑了笑，“知道我不喝酒还把我拖到这里来，敢问沃森先生居心为何？”  
“我征求过你的意见，而你并没有问过我。”他低头盯着我，暖黄的灯光下，他的眼睛依旧湛蓝如海。  
开始了开始了，戴安娜不在就是我来负责对线。我觉得他应该添个假名叫不斗嘴不舒服斯基。  
“如果你不想喝伏特加早就阻止我了。”我一脸无所谓，“就算是小孩子也有反击的时候，不是吗？”  
他双肘支于桌面，手指交叉成尖塔状贴在唇边，嘴角多了一丝笑意，语气却依旧冰凉：“下次我会记得给你点儿童套餐。”  
“是吗？那多出来的重复小玩具我就送给你了。”我针锋相对，“当然多余的套餐你也可以自己吃掉。”  
酒保送上了mojito和莫斯科骡，第一轮交锋告一段落。我偏头打量着外壁白露凝结的铜制马克杯：“看起来你的似乎更解暑。”  
“你也可以试试。”他将杯子往我这里推了一点。  
“不了，我不喜欢伏特加。”我拿过mojito喝了一口，朗姆酒的味道若隐若现，更像是酸甜味的薄荷苏打。  
他也不再出声，闷头喝起了酒，一时间两个人竟无话可说。  
音乐切换到熟悉的旋律，我随着节拍轻轻敲击杯壁，到了副歌处忍不住低声哼唱起来。  
“原来你喜欢这种风格。”他冷不丁开口。  
MD这老男人又在听我壁根了，职业病没得医。  
“我还以为沃森先生受了委屈在喝闷酒呢。”我抬起眼皮瞟他，讥讽道。  
他却不为所动：“我是不是应该把这句话理解为你在等我找你聊天？”  
完蛋，又被反将一军。每次他用这种苏到爆的语气就肯定要让我吃瘪。起初对于馋他身子的我来说这招简直就是降维打击，不过我现在身经百战，根本不怕他这点撩。  
我托腮，向右倾斜8度角望着他，眼中含情露出甜笑：“当然是在等你……说这次你请客。”语调骤降的同时敛起笑容翻个白眼转过身去，谁还不会个套路咋的。  
想不到他竟然同意了：“我接受你的提议。”然后话锋一转，“作为回报，我希望林小姐能回答我的一些问题。”  
是心血来潮玩真心话大冒险，还是又想借机审一审我？不管了，公共场合他不可能直接扒我的马甲的。  
我干脆应下：“悉听尊便。”  
他侧过身面朝着我：“问题一，你似乎很喜欢上个世纪的东西。”  
这语气明明就是陈述句。我嗦了一口mojito，不出所料吸管又被薄荷叶堵住了，“有意见吗？我喜欢六十年代起源的funk，喜欢六十年代出生的昭和偶像……”灵光乍现，我扬起下巴睨了他一眼，“还喜欢生于六十年代的帅气老男人。”  
趁他不备调戏一下，也算正式报了刚才的一箭之仇。  
他微笑，眼底漠然：“不如举个例子？”  
“这是第二个问题了。”我搅动杯子试图摆脱薄荷叶的纠缠，“而且我拒绝回答。下一个。”  
“你之前说过你并不喜欢薄荷，尤其是薄荷香精。”  
我差点气笑了，这老头子还在为年初那事耿耿于怀？我都快分不清他到底是真粗线条还是故意找茬，当然按照惯例后者几率更大。  
“是吗？我怎么记得我更讨厌莫名其妙打发人的所谓‘礼物’呢？”我进行了最后一次尝试，可惜吸了两口都被堵死，干脆夹起吸管抬手投进了不远处的垃圾桶，对着玻璃杯喝起来，“真是麻烦。”  
他没有回答，而是叫来酒保买单。我看着他掏钱，又瞥了一眼他的杯子，明明还剩一半：“所以问完了？”  
“有些问题我会放到过会再问。”他眯起眼，“在这里得不到任何结果。”  
呵呵，你明白就好，指望一点酒精就撬开我的嘴还不如试试毒打或者色诱。  
难得他这么上道，可惜最后一个问题依旧惹恼了我。我仰头喝光杯中饮料，打算再得寸进尺一点：“那现在轮到我了。我可否问沃森先生一个注定得不到结果的问题？”  
“没有结果的问题等于毫无意义。”他似乎意识到了不对劲，但没有明确拒绝我。猎物到手了。  
“问不问和有没有答案可没有什么关系。”我一只手撑住高脚凳，直起身凑到他耳边，忍着笑意低声问道：“你平常穿衬衫的时候那么多，有什么预防激凸的秘诀吗？”  
话一出口我就立刻闪电般后仰，满意地欣赏他阴晴不定的神色。他现在应该很想一把抓住我的后脑勺往吧台上磕，可惜这么多人看着他做不到的。  
沉默片刻之后他俯身靠近我，原以为他会直接威胁，谁知他面上还是淡定如常，只不过语气里情绪复杂：“有点意思，十五毫升的朗姆酒就能给你胆子性骚扰？”  
“借酒装疯的重点在装，而不在酒。”我笑弯了眼，“另外恕我直言，伏特加喝多了恐怕更影响思维。”  
他低头看了眼手机，突然就一言不发起身就走，我只能放下杯子追上去：“等等我！”  
走出去好一段路，他的步伐快到我只能用小跑赶上，直到周围没人他才停了下来。  
“怎么回事？”我紧张起来，“是紧急情况吗？”  
“不，”他低头看着我，“借酒装疯罢了。”  
“没什么事我就先走了再见！”我转身就走。  
身后响起淡漠的提醒：“别忘了红灯区。”  
“好的你赢了！”我又气鼓鼓地走回他身边。  
“该回去了。”他倒是一脸平静不曾变化。  
我翻个白眼跟在他身后。不知怎的我感觉他背影里有种说不出的愉悦……斗嘴斗赢小姑娘很光荣吗？  
路上的行人越来越少，走到一半我有些累了，索性靠在护栏上休息：“等一等，我要歇会。”  
他回头看了我一眼，走过来同样倚着栏杆假装欣赏夜景。  
“我知道你其实在质疑我的体能测试，我现在只是太热了而已。”我换了个姿势，趴在栏杆上嘟囔，“所以你要问问题吗？”  
“获得一种原本不属于自己的生活是什么感受？”他看向我，“仅仅是出于好奇。”  
你丫自己回想下宫川诺不就得了，非得拿这由头来找我算账。  
“你就差指着我的鼻子质问我知不知道当跟踪狂和寄生虫是极不光彩的事了。”我失笑，“其实我也不介意你们把我送去还债的，只要不是卖身就行。”  
他冷着脸：“如果你非要曲解原意……”  
“好吧，那我给你讲个故事。”我望着河对岸的点点灯火，“我小时候的故事。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“我还在上小学的时候，每到课间休息女孩们都会和男孩们追逐打闹。他们老是喜欢来招惹我们。”我并不指望他能理解，他的童年只有无尽的针头和训练。  
“当我们快要追上他们的时候，他们通常会躲进卫生间，然后站在里面挑衅我们——在小孩的性别认知里卫生间就是禁地，谁进错了等同于短期社会性死亡。”  
“但是你进去了。”他一针见血。  
“猜对了。”我笑了笑，“有一次我照例追杀惹恼我的男生，他很快就窜进了卫生间。我选择在门口把守，等到上课铃响，他就不得不出来了。”  
“但是不知道哪个臭小子从背后推了我一把，我就这样踏进了禁区，然后看热闹的小鬼们大笑着一哄而散。”  
“所以你问我不属于自己的生活是什么感受，我也只能这样回答你。”我直起腰，“原本在门外的我，突然就被人推了进来，门还反锁上了。我只能一边寻找出去的办法，一边假装自己也是站着撒尿——很粗俗不是吗？可我觉得挺贴切。”  
“有趣的说法。”他不冷不热地回答。  
“我其实没想过你对我能有什么改观，只是希望你能明白，这并非我想要的一切。”我伸了个懒腰，“我也是个要脸的人，但是为了活下去，泥沟里的水我也会照喝不误。还要继续问吗？”  
“我已经了解得够多了。”他结束了话题，转身离开。  
“那我也该回到麻烦精模式了。”我放下扶在栏杆上的手，“对了，我自作主张给你买了护手霜。”  
“我不需要那种东西。”他头也不回。  
“反正我的目的是送给你，哪怕你拿到手就扔掉我也无所谓。”我双手交叠着垫在脑后，慢悠悠地跟着他。  
他难得地停下脚步：“你想要什么回礼？”  
这下轮到我傻眼了，开天辟地头一回啊。  
“你就这么怕欠人情？”  
“无用的交集越少越好。”这话听起来怎么有点自相矛盾的意思？  
我灵光一闪：“那我要个拥抱，一分钟的。”既然机会摆在这，就不要怪本麻烦精不要脸了。  
“十秒。”他居然不趁着周围没啥目击者把我扔河里？不过这一点六折砍得也够狼火的。  
算了，还是半价吧，免得他真的把我掀河里去：“三十秒？”  
“五秒。”你个老头子有完没完了！搁这逛菜市场哪！  
我失去了耐心：“爱给不给。像你这种人的一个承诺可比别的劳什子有价值多了。”具体例子请参照赦免托孤桥段。  
“我没有说过要给你承诺。”  
“那就要抱抱。”二十年的抬杠经验摆在这，偷换概念我就没输过。  
他抬腕看表，然后转过身来：“一分钟。”合着这折我白给他打了。  
“不是应该从拥抱开始算起吗！”话虽这么说，我还是走上前去，伸出手试探着环上他的腰。  
接触的瞬间我明显感觉到他僵直了一下，但还是配合地抱住了我。  
陌生的体温包围着我，仅剩的香气与汗味混合。周遭的事物全都安静下来，心底的声音却越来越响。  
不是这样的。  
我本来应该和另一个人相拥。我会紧紧抱着他，告诉他在这段噩梦般的日子里，我到底有多孤独多想念他多爱他。  
而不是面前这个几近陌路的存在，一系列事件的中心点。  
我难以自抑地颤抖起来。  
察觉到我的异样，他反而将我拥得更紧。  
这又是哪一出？做戏做全套吗？  
心跳近在咫尺，我却拼命克制覆上去仔细聆听的冲动。  
他不是我要的那个人。  
可惜我现在只有他。  
这天气真是热得见了鬼了。

最后他终于松开了手：“时间到。”  
“作为抱抱熊的替代品，除了肌肉太过结实之外没什么大的缺点。”我退后一步，转过头试图掩饰发烫的双颊。  
“恐怕你心里的‘抱抱熊’并不是字面上的意思。”他总是在这种时刻有着该死的敏锐。  
“已经过了互相探听底细的时间段了，下一次请早。”我侧身绕开他，径直往回去的路上走。  
哪知他立马追了上来，牵起我的手疾步往前。  
“有人在看着。”他压低声音道。  
“靠！”我咬牙骂了一句，果然晚上不能在外面久留。  
一路迅速回撤，走到酒店门前我才放下心来：“我要去趟便利店。”到现在我还没买防晒霜和驱蚊液。  
他一声不响跟在我身后。等我选好东西结账出门，却发现他提着一塑料袋零食。  
见我出来他将手中的袋子递给我：“拿去。”  
……他大概是被我饿烦了吧。  
“我还以为接下来的两天你不会出门了。”等电梯的时候我小声开口，顺便换只手拎袋子，这么重怕不是塞了个秤砣进去。  
“与你无关。”他回到了之前的状态。  
我歪头：“反正我要出去玩。你有没有什么推荐？”  
长时间的沉默，不过我也不在乎了。  
“晚安，沃森先生。”  
锁上房门之后我开始翻检那袋东西。薯片、巧克力、泡面……每一样都是吃一口胖三斤的玩意。对了，还有碳酸饮料。  
我坐在床上看着几瓶可乐发了一会怔，还是拿起瓶子走进卫生间，拧开盖子将它们一一倒空。  
轻易相信他的任何好意？我还没色迷心窍到那种地步。  
检查完所有的门锁，我第二次洗了个澡。热带天气我真恨不得整天泡在水里降温，连换衣服的工夫都省了。  
短发的好处是容易吹干，当然光头更不消说。  
我换上睡衣钻进被子，抬手关上夜灯。  
愿睡魔赐我一夜好梦。

头好疼啊。  
枕边的手机无休止地振动着。  
似有若无的甜味飘散在空气中。胃里翻江倒海，我却失去了所有力气，只能强撑着爬到床沿，脸埋下去开始干呕。  
十五毫升朗姆酒绝对不会让我醉到如此地步……振动戛然而止，我强撑着抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，翻身用力抓过手机，举到眼前按下电源键。  
解开锁屏的一瞬间强光刺激得我睁不开眼，等到视觉适应了骤然的光亮，看清屏幕的我差点手滑砸到自己的脸：  
我居然睡了接近三天？！  
脑海里混沌不堪，唯有一个念头渐渐浮现，最终无比清晰。  
到底还是被他算计了。  
强忍着氯仿带来的副作用，我慢慢蜷缩进被子底下，将自己抱成一团。  
这时候他应该已经渡过河去任务地点了——甚至早已全身而退，坐在回程的航班上了。留我一个人像条死狗一样躺在这里。  
我本来应该毫不惊讶的，能为了最佳狙击点不惜和大妈调情开房的男人，他用什么方式甩掉拖油瓶我都不会惊讶。  
温柔是假的，坦诚也是假的，从一开始处处忍让步步为营，目的只是让我不会干扰他执行任务。  
明明是一句话就能解决的事情，非要牺牲自己来让我放松警惕，未免有些小题大做。  
或许他是真的厌恶极了我的存在，以至于享受这种把我耍得团团转的感觉。  
亏我还试图让他改观。  
也罢，寄生虫只配得上这种待遇。  
手机又一次振动起来，这次很快就消停了。我拿过来查看，满屏都是来自戴安娜的来电和消息，可能她只是单纯来验证我有没有不幸丧命的。  
我按下电源键关机，然后把头埋得更深。  
再睡一会吧，这样就不用想那么多了。

天色一片灰暗，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，整座城市都仿佛能拧出水来。  
“我已经在机场了。”我望着不断打在玻璃墙外的雨滴，“预计会延误两个小时——至少是这样显示的。”  
“只要你出发前提醒我就可以了。”听筒另一端的戴安娜顿了顿，“听着，D，我并非前来充当说客，但……他这次确实做得有些过分了。”  
一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，不愧是老搭档。  
“你其实并不需要假装照顾我的感受，伯恩伍德女士。”我轻轻笑出声，“有时候装聋作哑更符合职业道德。”  
被欺骗已经够过分了，比这更过分的是毫无底线地原谅。  
她似乎欲言又止，但最后还是开口：“所以你的想法是什么？我会替你转达。”  
回访受害人以完善方案？缓兵之计罢了。  
“下次不要再用氯仿，我讨厌致癌物。”我仰起头望向穹顶，“也不必用这样恶毒的炫技让我知难而退了，不然我会忍不住怀疑里佩尔先生的心理年龄是否还停留在中学二年级。”  
“我知道了。”她的语气依旧冷静。  
“话说回来，我的新训练什么时候开始？”我低头盯住自己湿透的双脚，这种天气很难保证不踩到水坑，“另外，回去之后或许我们可以讨论一下如何绕开特工处还债的问题？”  
“这些事宜见面再谈也不迟。”她似乎想结束通话了。  
但我还是没能咽下这口气。  
“冒昧问一下，这一切都是你们提前计划好的吗？”我抬头看向穹顶，“还是说各自即兴发挥，最终殊途同归？那我可真得夸赞一声你们的默契了，不愧是老搭档。”  
话音一落我立刻挂断电话，没必要听她那些假惺惺的解释，也许她根本就懒得解释呢。  
将手机调成静音模式塞回衣兜，我跷起二郎腿开始翻看《卡珊德拉·雪诺》第一部。灵媒版暮光之城，作为机场读物再好不过。  
雨声渐渐小了，广播里也开始陆续提醒旅客登机，所幸我的航班也在此列，再等下去我的鞋袜都快干透了。  
将腿上的小说一合，我背上双肩包，起身往登机口走去。顺便把书扔进垃圾桶，克雷格·布莱克到死也就这点写玛丽苏的水平。  
起飞之前最后一点可以使用电子产品的时间，我还是摸出了手机解锁，只是很好奇戴安娜会对我的质问作何反应。  
屏幕上显示的却是来自另一个号码的信息：  
“雪松和鸢尾香味很不错。”  
羞辱我一次还不够吗？抑或入戏太久没有出来？  
我冷笑一声，手指已经飞快地敲下回信：  
“分清现实和虚幻是心智成熟的基本要求之一，里佩尔先生。”  
发送完毕后我用力按下关机，后背倚在椅子上长出了一口气。  
冷静，不值得为他这种该死的反社会人格动怒。  
我俯身捂住脸，死死咬紧下唇不想让情绪崩溃，可眼眶还是渐渐发痛。  
明明都已经用虚假的温柔得手过一次了，到现在还不肯放过我，要向我炫耀自己的游刃有余吗？想把我的自尊彻底扒光才心满意足？  
这算什么……这究竟算什么啊？  
“你怎么了，小姐？”耳边响起蹩脚的英语，我抬头，一旁的陌生人正担忧地看着我。  
“我没事，谢谢。”我勉强露出微笑，直起身看向舷窗外的天色，雨已经停得差不多了。  
飞机开始滑行了。我努力平复好情绪，冷眼看着窗外的一切往后倒退，最后变成小小的一个点。  
如果有一天，我盯着玻璃里倒映出的自己默念道，如果有一天我选择放弃这虚伪的平和，那也是他们自找的。我会让他们知道一个一无所有的人被逼到极限是什么样子。  
穿过厚厚的深色云层，夕阳骤然显露灿烂光芒，强烈到仿佛要把我烧尽。  
雨季开始了。


End file.
